thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bupu (The Lion King: Revisited)
Bupu is a male adult sable antelope that resides in the Pride Lands. He is the leader of his herd. Appearance Bupu is a large, rotund, and powerfully built sable antelope with curved gray horns. His fur is dark grayish-brown, though his chest, face, and muzzle are cream-colored. The insides of his ears are gray, while the tips are black. His eyes are a very dark shade of blue. Personality Sable antelope are renowned for their stubbornness, which Bupu displays in excess. Even in harrowing situations, he refuses to listen to reason and would rather do as his instincts dictate. He can be lazy and uncaring, though he does value the safety of his herd over his own desires. Despite this, Bupu values respect and will follow orders if spoken to in a polite manner. History Bupu attends Simba's Kumbuka celebration at Pride Rock. He reacts in horror when Simba collapses from a scorpion sting. The Lion Guard rushes to stop Bupu's herd and Laini and her galagos from stampeding. Once calm, the groups admit to having been scared of a jackal attack, and the Lion Guard concludes that the Pride Landers must unite against the threat of the Outlanders. They gather together Bupu's herd, Laini's group, Ma Tembo's herd, and Mbeya's crash ("Pride Landers Unite!"). At first, the Pride Landers are tense, but Kion works to defuse the tension. He instructs the animals to race toward Bunga. However, the event soon gets out of hand, for the animals trip over the galagos and end up in a heap. Kion then gets the idea to call Makuu the crocodile for help. Makuu begrudgingly agrees to help, but his training is too rigorous and ruthless for the other Pride Landers to master. The Army of Scar besieges Makuu's float, with Kiburi targeting Makuu. Ono witnesses the battle and reports his findings to Kion. Together, the Lion Guard and their Pride Lander allies storm the watering hole and fight off the Army of Scar. After the fight, Makuu thanks Bupu and his herd for their help and vows to return the favor should they find themselves in trouble. At Mizimu Grove, Rafiki and Simba announce Makini's mpando mpaya. In the midst of the celebration, the Army of Scar attacks, and the Pride Landers rise up to defend themselves. The battle pauses when Scar appears in the flames and threatens to overtake the entirety of the Pride Lands. Frightened by Scar's unexpected appearance, the remaining Pride Landers, including Bupu and his herd, flee Mizimu Grove. Simba approaches the Pride Landers once the Lion Guard has calmed them and admits that he has had knowledge of Scar's return for some time. The herds deliberate whether they should leave the Pride Lands, and Simba tells them to inform him of their decision the following morning at Pride Rock. At Pride Rock, Kion implores Bupu and his herd to follow him to Mizimu Grove before they decide to leave the kingdom. The herds follow Kion to Pride Rock, where Makini's baobab tree seed has survived the fire. This inspires the Pride Landers to remain in the kingdom and work together to defeat Scar. Bupu and his herd comes to help fight against Scar at Pride Rock. However, Scar appears on top of Pride Rock and scares the herds. They soon want to call off the attack until Janja and Jasiri arrive. Janja says by using Kion's roar they can defeat Scar. The next morning, the herds assault the Outlands in the battle of Kenya, including Bupu. When Scar unleashes his biggest roar to cause the volcano erupting, it sends all the Pride Landers flying towards the border, including Bupu. However, he survives, and after Kion summons the great lions of the past to destroy him, Bupu celebrates over the Pride Lands' victory. Returning to Pride Rock, Bupu's herd bids farewell to the Lion Guard as they make their way to the Tree of Life. Bupu watches as Kion's Lion Guard competes with Vitani's Lion Guard. However Kion gives up his role to Vitani. Kion and his friends all join the Night Pride. A year later, Bupu and his herd watch as Kion marries Rani and becomes the King of the Tree of Life. Quotes Behind the scenes * Bupu is voiced by Michael Dorn. * Bupu wouldn't do anything unless someone says 'please'. Category:WindowsMyers2018 Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Antelopes Category:Leaders Category:The Lion King: Revisited